policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
Police Quest: SWAT 2
Police Quest: SWAT 2 (aka Police Quest 6 or PQ6) (1998) is an isometric view, squad-level RTT (real time tactics) game in the mold of the classic X-Com or Jagged Alliance games. The game takes place in real-time, with the player issuing orders to individual SWAT or terrorist characters from a three-quarter overhead view of the level. Many of the game's missions were based on real life events, such as the North Hollywood shootout, and a small scale riot that can be seen as a parallel to the 1992 LA riots. The game's story revolves around a conflict between the Los Angeles police and an emerging left-wing domestic terrorist group called the "Five Eyes". The game features two separate campaigns, one in which the player controls the Los Angeles SWAT team and another in which the player takes the role of a lieutenant in the Five Eyes. As a homage, Sonny Bonds, the protagonist of the original Police Quest series, is one of the SWAT officers available for the player to use during the SWAT campaign. Sonny's high initial stats — some of the best in the game — allow him to become certified as an element leader. In addition to SWAT, the player can also play as the terrorists. The gameplay is much different, as members have to be hired instead of being always available, and killing anyone instead of capturing them is acceptable. The weapons were also different, but still had the same purpose, such as the terrorists' primary automatic weapon being the LR 300 instead of SWAT's MP5. With much more positive reviews than the previous two games, it still suffered several flaws, such as an overly complicated interface and imperfect AI, and a simple trick of selling the sidearms of unused characters that allowed players to ignore the budgeting aspect of the game. Cast SWAT *Griff Markossian *Mike Alvarez *Randy Abernathy *Dennis Allen *Bob Andrews *Howard Ash *Glenn Baker *Sandy Banks *Kerry Blair *Sonny Bonds *Kim Brandenburg *Perry Brown *Jeff Buchanan *Gil Castanza *Larry Choate *Nicole Christianson *Lee Clark *Doug Clement *Matthew Cullen *Mel Davis *Vic Desmond *Joe Encinas *Mark Emmett *Leonard Esperanza *Micheal Evens *Terry Fielding *Norm Finkel *Harry Flanigan *Greg Fox *Dave Fuentes *Sean Garrett *Benard Gerrera *Stephen Gleason *Pat Gonzalez *Diane Graham *Jack Hall *Manny Hernandez *Ryan Hill *Ivan Hood *Jim Hopkins *Ron Ingram *Ted Jennings *Nick Johnson *Robin Jorgenson *Mike Juarez *Linda Kinoshita *Garry Knight *Warren Kurtz *Brett Lacey *Wayne LaMachia *Lyle Liechtenstein *Anna Long *Daryl Lunt *Jan Lyons *Pete Madera *Kevin Mann *Helen McDermott *Vegas McEvoy *Owen McPherson *Art Mendoza *Tino Miller *Hal Milner *Ed Nazaretion *Paul Nestor *Brad Nicholson *John Nye *Del O'Callahan *Jeremy Offenbach *Bruze Ott *Milo Padua *Alex Papalexis *Stacy Peters *Jason Phipps *Charlie Powell *Will Puckett *Bill Quire *Brian "Rad" Radman *Neil Ratajak *Barry Robins *David Seres *Megon Shannon *Gene Simmons *Travis Smith *Craig Stephens *Ken (Doc) Strauss *Eric Sweete *Fred Tandy *Jay Tayler] *Vickie Thompson *Robert Torris *George Underhill *Pam Vahlstrum *James Vandervere *Ned Washington *Roger Washington *Ernie Woolard *Hank Yesker *Sam Young *Kirk Yuen *Cliff Zumwalt Terrorists *Basho *Dante *Jon Aiken *Charlie Adams *Edgar Allemander *Big Jim Arnett *Jim Arnett Junior *Tim Basiletti *Andy Brillhart *Mike Caffrey *Martin Cavasos *Jonathan Clemons *Robby Clemons *Steve Clemons *Carter Cook *Rory Daugherty *Benard Dewey *Darvin Duncan *Woody Ernst *Steve Fowler *Rupert Freeman *Troy Gaskin *Seymour Goss *Stanley Goss *Moris Hancey *Karl Heinz *Dexter Hickson *Buster Jordan *Aaron Ju *Tomas Ju *Russel Kuffsman *Ronald Ledbetter *Lou Mai *Duke Mantee *Curtis Meek *Stewert Melton *Herbert Middleton *Claude Murdock *Dwayne Nolan *Alfred Osborne *Richmond Owens *Eddie Packer *Charles James Parks *Eugene Parks *Roberta Parks *Gordon Perez *Jeffrey Pigeon *Dick Rabourne *Marianne Reese *Dan Richards *Henry Rimmer *Kent Roberts *Ralph Rogers *Rudy Rogers *Lester Scroggins *Patrick Seeger *Norman Skillings *Bud Smoot *Peter Timmings *Blackie Troxel *Christa Turner *Thomas Wayland *Gary Whitlock Suspects *Thaddeus Kellor *Phillip Ruston *Daniel Choufeld Others *Officer Garcia *Officer Vargus *Officer Sylvester *Daryl F. Gates *Richmond Longstaff *Spet Chatwick *DJ Prescott *John De Souza *Emily Dee *Cynthia Barnes *Samuel Tammany Category:PQ6